Not Mr Right (Now)
by FosterLahey
Summary: Imagine meeting Isaac in a local bar only intending a one night stand. Isaac shows you why would should stick around longer. (Smut)


**Not Mr. Right (Now)**

Isaac Lahey One Shot

Imagine meeting Isaac in a local bar only intending a one night stand. Isaac shows you why would should stick around longer. (Smut)

Pairing: Isaac Lahey x Reader (WOC)

 **Word count** : 3908

 **Warning** : Smut. Addiction mention. Alcohol mention. Safe sex is a must kids! If you're going to be a ho, be a ho safely. I feel like I should be sorry for the amount of smut I've written. I should be…I'm not.

 **Inspiration:** Slow ~ Hurts

" _Rent me your body,_

 _I'll pay with my soul,_

 _Take out my heart as an offering_

' _Cause when you grind your gears_

 _It fills me with fear_

 _And it's over_ "

Friday night at your favorite pub, Were-Tavern, was the best way to end your long work week. The sheer delight of setting your thickly curly hair free from that godforsaken bun you're forced to wear at the office was nearly orgasmic. _Nearly_. Being the VP of a fortune 500 company came with so many obnoxious rules and regulations; recreational relief is a necessity. A short and tight black dress to hug your curvy body, heels just high enough to be uncomfortable, your favorite violet lipstick that complemented your chocolate complexion just so and you were ready for a night of pure debauchery. Your friends didn't dub you "Danger" for nothing. You were notorious for meeting people, chewing them up and spitting them back out without a care in the world. You weren't just a seductress, you were a succubus. No one ever knew what hit them until they were naked underneath you writhing in ecstasy. Sticking around wasn't your forte; you were gone before dawn broke, temporarily satiated. As soon as the sun set, you were on the hunt again.

Isaac Lahey was new to town. He'd finally found a place to settle down in after his work as a travel photographer sent him all over the globe. He was on his way out for some night shooting when he ran into his overly friendly neighbor. She was tall and stunning; he wouldn't have been surprised if she'd done some modelling before. She was dressed for dancing and insisted he tag along. He'd never been a stranger to invitations from beautiful women so when she mentioned the Were-Tavern, he was eager to go. Twenty minutes and half a beer later and he felt his mind going numb from the vapid lack of chemistry in their conversation. He knew what she wanted from him. Hell, the whole bar knew what she wanted from him. He admired her tenacity but he was looking for something a little more long term. A gentle rejection and a mutually empty promise to grab lunch later, she set her sights on another broad shouldered blue-eyed man.

When you arrived to the door of the bar the gorgeous bouncer simply waved you in. Oh, the perks of being a well tipping regular customer.

"Thanks Brett!" you smirked. You made a mental note to tip him on your way out. He grinned at you wickedly. He knew exactly what you were here for, in fact the bar employees had a running pool on whether or not you'd eventually meet your match. He knew every night you came back meant a higher chance of him winning the pot. Six hundred fucking dollars; no one could have known that tonight was that night.

The bar smelled of fried food, sweat, cheap perfume and sex. Sensual music serenaded your ears and a delectable feast of beautiful people filled your field of vision. You perched yourself at the edge of the bar and waited for Liam to bring you your favorite whiskey, neat.

Liam set your drink down in front of you and gave you the rundown of your pickings. "There's a new guy in here tonight. I don't mean knew like you've haven't slept with him yet, I mean no one here has ever seen him before. He came in with some tall blonde but she left with someone else. He's over there in the corner watching the crowd."

"A new guy, huh?" Your eyes found their prize. My, my and what a prize was he.

"He seems like he's right up your alley: tall, curly hair and distaste for shitty booze." He threw a cheeky wink your way while fixing another customer's drink. He was such a cutie. If he weren't only nineteen, you'd have taken him home and ridden him into heavens by now. Oh well. He'd make some lucky girl his age _very_ happy.

"You're quite funny, Dunbar."

"Danger, I swear: you're the pickiest alcoholic I've ever served. If you didn't tip us so well…" Taking the hint you laughed and slipped him a twenty dollar bill.

You downed the last of your whiskey and sashayed away. "Don't forget to tip out your hostess!"

Isaac noticed the moment you walked in; everything about you screamed daring. The air was immediately charged with sexual energy and everyone could feel it. Danger had arrived. He watched you take your seat at the bar. If he didn't know any better he'd say you were a panther settling into her perch; you surveyed your hunting grounds with glee. You looked feral, free and untamed. You were completely unencumbered from struggling to fit societal norms. The world was yours to experience and you lived for every inch of it.

The moment you hit the dancefloor you heard the opening lines to your favorite song. " _I can't breathe/I can't sleep/I know I can't afford you…"_ Every pair of eyes was glued to your curvaceous wickedness as you snaked your body sensually to the beat. Isaac felt this mouth grow dry at the sight of you. You locked eyes with him and beckoned him closer. Resistance never even entered his mind. As if caught under your spell, he stalked towards you: a wolf in the woods. " _But all I can think when you take off your mink/is 'it's over'_ …" You pulled him against you and heard his sharp intake of breath. With his hands on your hips he nearly exploded from the feeling of your soft curvy body grinding against him. You smelled of the ocean and excitement. You'd awakened him. " _I just wanna love you/I just wanna hold you close…"_ His eyes were darkened with lust, your gaze was unbreakable. Your body burned with desire for the striking man in front of you. " _What you're doing here is murder/When you hip your body slow_." The singer's silky smooth and sensual voice echoed through the club; the music only served to heighten your craving for each other.

Isaac wasn't going to let you have all of the fun. He spun you around and pulled your back to his chest. Wrapping his left arm around your waist he guided your right hand to the back of his neck. Your nimble fingers were greeted with soft curly hair that just begged to be tugged…and so you did. He groaned into your ear. The sound of his arousal sent blood rushing straight to your core; every hair on your body stood on end. Rocking his hips into yours with the beat of the song, he sank his teeth into your neck. Pleasurable pain coursed through your body and you gripped his hair tighter. You were so used to people simply falling under your spell and letting you have your way with them, no one had ever given you a challenge before. You liked it. Whipping around to face him, you pulled his mouth to yours. Your seductive display captured the eye of everyone around you; their faces shared matching expressions of yearning and envy.

It had been a long time since anyone turned you on this way. Isaac kissed you eagerly. His long fingers knotted themselves in your hair as he devoured your mouth. He was the match and you were the forest. He turned your blood into wildfire. It had been a long time since anyone had even come close to meeting your furious passion. He kissed you with his entire body. He kissed you like a man who knew when the world was ending. He kissed you breathless. You found yourself rocking your hips on his thigh. Your teeth nipped at his bottom lip and a growl rose from his chest. The club was long forgotten, you needed him.

It had been a long time since anyone turned Isaac on this way. You kissed him hungrily. The smell of your skin, the feel of your soft body against his, the taste of your lips made his blood burn. The sheer pleasure of feeling your hot cunt rubbing against his thigh was almost orgasmic. _Almost_. He kissed you seeking fulfillment. The way your lips moved in unison against his did nothing to abate his hunger. He was a starving man staring at a glass buffet. Your teeth nipped at his bottom lip and a growl rose from his chest. The club was long forgotten, he needed you.

You pulled away first. Drinking in the sight of his wild hair and kiss-swollen lips, you briefly wondered how he'd look naked and covered in sweat underneath you. You couldn't wait to find out. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts; you'd kissed them all away. You grabbed his hand and led him towards the exit, tossing a wink to Liam and Brett on your way out. They grinned knowingly in response. Tonight was the night.

"Your place?" You'd never been one invite people into your sanctuary. He nodded and pointed to the apartment building at the end of the block. Perfect. The time it took to walk back to his apartment gave Isaac the perfect opportunity to try to get to know you.

"I'd ask your name, but you don't seem the type to give it to me," he said with a laugh. His voice was more erotic than you imagined; you were half tempted to give him your real name just to hear what it would sound like rolling off his tongue.

"You can call me 'Danger', everyone does." The raspy silkiness of your voice made Isaac's cock twitch something fierce. He desperately craved to hear you say his name.

"Well, _Danger_ ," he chuckled, "I'm Isaac."

"It's definitely lovely to meet you… _Isaac_." The way you drew out his name had to be illegal. The wicked way it sounded in your mouth made him wonder if you weren't a demon in disguise. He wasn't entirely sure he would care if you were. Even the rhythmic clacking of your heels on the pavement was delectable. Your hips swayed with every step and he couldn't find any reason as to why he should tear his eyes from your spectacular ass. Shaking his head clear of his filth, he half jogged ahead of you to open the building door. You weren't the only one with a spectacular ass. Ever the gentleman, he held the door open for you and watched as you walked in. After leading you to the elevator, he pulled you in for another kiss. This kiss was every bit as frenzied as the kisses you shared in the club. He swiped his tongue along your bottom lip and you vividly wondered how amazing it would feel between your legs. The elevator bell rang loudly, startling you both apart. Laughing, he pushed his floor button and pulled you inside.

The confined space of the elevator seemed to give new life to your sexual frustration. Suddenly you were both truly alone; nothing stood in your way. Isaac cupped your face in his large hands and kissed you with such passion. There hadn't been a word invented yet that accurately described how badly he needed to lose himself in you. He smelled like the forest: wild. Every part of him was man, from his taut abs that you teased under his shirt to his square jaw that you just knew would fit perfectly between your thighs. Time seemed to be suspended. Your senses were filled with Isaac and all you could think about was getting more. The bell dinged again announcing your arrival on his floor. Without separating from you, Isaac managed to maneuver the two of you from the elevator, down the hall and into his apartment. As soon as the sound of the front door slamming reverberated through his apartment Isaac busied himself with stripping you.

The sight of your black dress crumpled around your feet made Isaac painfully hard. You stood proudly in front of him in a deep violet satin bra and panty set. He fought the urge to rip it off of your voluptuous body and bury himself inside of you. His mouth watered. He _needed_ you.

"See anything you like?" you purred. He didn't need to speak a single word; his face said everything for him. Not to be outdone, Isaac began stripping himself. There was something so incredibly erotic about watching a gorgeous man take his clothes off for you. A moment later he stood in front you in nothing but black cotton boxer briefs. Your mouth watered. You _needed_ him.

Kicking your dress aside, you stepped towards him. The heat from his body warmed you. You pulled him closer, fiercely craving to feel his skin on yours. With his hands cupping your ass, Isaac trailed soft kisses from your lips to your collarbone. His gentle lips felt so soft against your heated skin. You reached up to tug on his hair and he groaned in pleasure. This could come in very useful, you thought. His rough hands slid from your ass to the bra clasp on your back. Under his expert fingers your bra came undone instantly. Sliding the straps from your shoulders, he kissed his way down to your full breasts. They filled his large hands almost perfectly. Wetness pooled in your panties as the feeling of his skilled tongue on your nipples sparked fantasies of his mouth on your core. He blew cool air across your sensitive nipples and you shivered. That mouth of his was needed elsewhere.

Isaac loved the taste and feel of your breasts in his mouth. Soft, full, and firm, they were shiny new toys he would spend all day playing with. He felt you pushing down on his shoulders and offered no resistance to your demands. Kissing his way down your stomach, he heard you moan softly. That tiny sound awakened a new kind of desperation in him; it wasn't just a need to hear you fall apart, it was a fixation. Kissing you a little faster now, he slid your panties from your hips. The scent of your arousal filled his nostrils and he inhaled deeply. You weren't just wet for him, you were dripping. Staring down at him through your lashes, you watched as he stroked a finger through your wet folds. Moaning louder, your hips jerked forward. You would not stand to be teased.

You fisted his curls in your hand and growled down at him, "I don't like being teased, Isaac." He simply grinned at you and sucked your wetness off of his finger. Two can play that game. Letting go of his hair, you turned away from him and stalked towards his bedroom. The sight of your bare ass walking away in heels made him throb. He briefly wondered if you might kill him with teasing before he even got the chance to orgasm. Getting off of his knees and removing his boxers, he followed you into the bedroom.

There was something so erotic about seeing a beautiful woman lying naked across his bed. You looked like a Renaissance painting; a masterpiece worthy of Giorgione. The low lighting of his bedroom highlighted your golden body glitter. You were a goddess.

"Are you just going to stand that staring or am I going to have to get started without you?" You traced your right hand from the back of your neck down to the apex of your thighs. Watching him watch you only turned you on more. Spreading your legs, you slipped your middle finger inside of your wet cunt. The both of you groaned in unison as you slowly pleasured yourself. Isaac felt frozen in place. He had no idea what was keeping him in the doorway but if he were truly honest with himself, he could absolutely come from watching you get yourself off. If he kept staring, he'd definitely be halfway there. A louder moan of yours shocked him back to himself and he rushed to join you on the bed. Finally!

You weren't surprised when you felt the bed dip with added weight. You've never met a man who could resist watching a woman pleasure herself. He tugged your hand away and you opened your eyes to glare at him in protest. They fluttered closed again when his thick finger slipped in as a suitable replacement. Rocking your hips onto his finger, you reached up to pull him into a deep kiss. Damn, his mouth felt good. His tongue traced your bottom lip and you wondered again how good it would feel between your legs. You pulled away.

"I can think of an even more fun use for that tongue of yours, _Isaac_ …" you hinted. His chest rumbled with deep laughter as he rolled onto his back and pulled his hand from between your legs.

"Well in that case, why don't you take a seat?" his eyes twinkled mischievously in the soft light and you briefly wondered if he'd be worth a second go around.

Shaking that thought, you moved to straddle his face, "I must warn you, I don't stop riding until I'm satisfied."

"Well, that works out perfectly. Because, you see: I don't stop eating until _I'm_ satisfied." Before you could respond with a witty retort he pulled you down onto his mouth and proved his tongue was better than your fantasy.

Isaac didn't just eat you, he _dined_. He committed every crevice and every fold of your cunt to his tongue's memory and bathed his face in your wetness. Licking, sucking, thrusting, and circling, he spelled out pleasure on your clitoris and drove you to the edge of desire. Your vision blurred as your first orgasm ignited your body. Every hair on your body stood on end as your thighs quaked around his face. You needed more. One orgasm was never enough to satisfy; you kept riding. His own hips matched your furious pace on his mouth and his cock ached to be submerged inside you. You tasted like sin. You tasted like a delectable dessert men would kill to savor. And your noises! Every moan, gasp, cry, and whimper made up his personal symphony. The way his name tumbled from your perfect lips was like a high he never knew he could reach. The way your fingers felt in his hair as you cried out your release would be a memory he'd take to the grave. You were exquisite.

Three mind-blowing orgasms later and you pulled yourself away. It was the first time anyone had truly pleasured you orally and you were stunned.

"Holy shit," you breathed. He laughed and wiped his mouth and chin with the back of his hand.

"I get the feeling you're not really the type to stay for breakfast so, I thought I'd give you a little incentive." Isaac smirked at you wickedly, wholly assured of his ability to please you. A short, surprised laugh left your mouth. Words didn't seem to be coming to you at the moment. You were certainly not stranger to your lovers trying to uselessly convince you to stick around but this was a new tactic. If he's this good with his mouth, you were eager to see what he could do with his cock.

"Maybe…I need a little more convincing," you teased. He crawled between your hips and kissed you with renewed vigor. To say he was determined was an understatement; he was an addict who knew you were his only hope for a fix. Without ceasing his kisses, he fumbled in his nightstand drawer for a condom, opened the wrapper and rolled it on. Multitasker Extraordinaire. Positioning himself at your entrance, he pulled away from your lips and looked to you for permission. You nodded and pulled his hips into you. The spectacular feeling of him filling you was unlike anything you ever felt. It was almost as if every inch of his perfectly thick cock was especially fitted for you. Isaac loved the look on your face as he plunged himself deep inside. He relished the feeling of your walls fluttering around his cock as he slowly thrusted into you. Feeling your fingernails raking down his back spurred him to move faster. Your hips rose to meet his and the two of you found your rhythm. This wasn't just sex; this was an experience.

The sounds of bed roughly rocking into the wall along with your moans filled his apartment. The entire building floor now knew Isaac's name. He sank his teeth into your neck again and the pleasurable pain sent you hurtling over the edge. Gripping his hair in your fingers, you clenched your thighs around his waist and exploded. Isaac's continued thrusts were becoming frantically sloppy as he watched you come apart on his cock. You were the very definition of splendor. Reaching his arm under your waist, he pulled you closer. This shift in angle caused him to hit that coveted spot inside of you. Kissing him roughly, you came again even harder. Your second orgasm triggered his own. Sucking on your bottom lip and clutching you close he emptied himself into the condom. You were so sensitive that feeling him throb inside of you elicited yet another orgasm from your now weary body.

Isaac pulled out and collapsed next to you. Your entire body buzzed in satisfaction and sleep began to take over. Dozing lightly, you felt Isaac's weight leave the mattress. A door closed and the sound of water running graced your ears. A few moments later you were surprised to feel a warm cloth between your legs and a gentle hand washing away your orgasmic mess.

"Is this also incentive to stay for breakfast?" you asked without opening your heavy eyelids.

He chuckled softly at the sleep in your voice, "No, I just wanted to make sure you didn't feel sticky or gross when you woke up tomorrow. I'd offer you my shower but it seems like you've got other plans."

"You're sweet…and ridiculously good in bed." you murmured. He chuckled again.

"Well, thank you. You're pretty amazing yourself." You didn't notice when he finished cleaning and went back to the bathroom to wash his hands. You didn't notice the glass of water he set on the nightstand beside you or the soft kiss he placed on your forehead. You didn't even realize you'd snuggled into his side when he tucked the both of you into bed. It was the first time you'd ever felt secure enough to be vulnerable sleeping next to anyone in bed. It was the best night's sleep for the both of you.

When the first rays of the sun bathed his bedroom in the morning, Isaac awoke to find you still sleeping soundly next to him. A warm feeling filled his chest as he etched your face into his memories. Your thick soft curls framed your face and left his pillow smelling of the sea. He wondered how you'd feel waking up in his bed; he could only hope it felt as good as he did watching the golden rays illuminate your russet brown skin. If this was the only night he got with you, he'd treasure it for a lifetime.

You opened your dark brown eyes and found yourself staring into curious blue ones. He looked even better in the sunlight, it wasn't fair. Sleeping over normally went against all of your instincts for self-preservation. Somehow, as you gazed into Isaac's eyes, not a single alarm bell rang. Snuggling closer, you pulled him in for a kiss.

"So…you mentioned something about breakfast?"

END


End file.
